The Research Triangle Institute (RTI) currently engages in a broad spectrum of research activity involving the use of animals. Current research programs include studies of teratology, metabolism and pharmacokinetics of xenobiotic materials and pharmaceutical agents, reproduction and fertility, (including assessment of chemical effects on fertility by continuous breeding programs and development of effective contraceptive drugs), methods for better delivery of drugs, including the use of biodegradable polymer implants, and assessment of the mutagenic effects of chemical and x-rays in mice. These programs will be carried out in the renovated facility. In addition, the planned overall project will permit carrying out studies of carcinogenesis, acute, subacute, and chronic toxicity studies and studies of anticarcinogenic compounds. The animal husbandry program at RTI is AAALAC accredited, and RTI has complied with the NIH guidelines for establishment of an animal care committee and for other aspects of the humane treatment and appropriate care for research animals. It is, however, apparent that extensive renovation of current facilities is necessary in order to achieve the level of animal care and personnel safety requirements which are desirable for current programs (and essential for their continuation in the future), as well as for the addition of programs in carcinogenesis, anticarcinogenesis, and chronic toxicology. This will require enhancement of the physical plant and addition of specific equipment. As a result of its assessment of needs in this area and the continuing demand for high quality animal research facilities, RTI has developed a plan for the renovation of current space and the addition of more animal holding space. The general objective of the proposed project is to upgrade current facilities in order to bring them into complete compliance with the stringent standards now associated with conducting animal, toxicological and carcinogenic research. This will permit continuation of current programs as well as enabling the addition of new program areas. Specific objectives for the renovation are upgrading heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) to meet new environmental standards, increasing employee safety, and assuring the validity of experimental results.